


Trapped.

by Kaneres



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaneres/pseuds/Kaneres





	Trapped.

Dr Kendon Tarlo walked down the hallway in a rush, he was late for his research assignment once again. He led the research with O5-6, who goes by Spirit around him, which he didn't mind. He was just glad that Spirit would let him off every time he was late. 

Dr Tarlo made his way in the expanded research lab where a device in the middle closed in multicoloured type portal. Dr Tarlo researched all kinds of SCPs like this in the past, but this one was fairly new so even he was unclear of the name or class it had just yet. He put his papers down as he entered the lab, watching as Spirit was talking to another senior researcher like himself. Spirit's attention turned to him once he entered. 

"Ah, Dr Tarlo you're late like usual, but earlier then your other times." She smiled, walking over to him, catching him abruptly as he tried to sway. 

Dr Tarlo chuckled and kissed her cheek as a tease which sent Spirit stepping back in blushing fit. 

"Tarlo!" She stuttered as she wiped her cheek. "The heck was that for!?" 

Dr Tarlo just laughed, crossing his arms. "Guess you could say it was my special way of greeting you." 

Spirit just shook her head, gazing towards the portal in the centre of the room. Spirit had been working restlessly on this for quite some time. She didn't ask for Tarlo's assistance until recently which he felt confused by asking him suddenly, but it didn't bother him.

"So," Tarlo started. "What are we exactly looking for today?" He watched has Spirit's expression slowly shifted into a nervous one, making him raise a brow. 

"It's only going to be us two for today." Spirit looked over to him, reassuring him with a smile. "The reason for that is because.. Well..." Spirit started trailing off, soon grabbing Dr Tarlo's hand. "I'll just show you" 

Dr Tarlo seemed even more confused but he just nodded his head, following Spirit as she led him down the stairs onto the floor platform where the portal sat. Tarlo questioned in his head if it was safe to be close but Spirit seemed to pick up on it. 

"Oh don't worry, it's safely secure, you won't be hurt or anything by it." Spirit giggled a bit. walking right onto the platform where the portal was cased then went quiet, her expression was unreadable as she gazed at the colours the portal shined with. 

"Spirit? Did you actually need my help or did you want to talk to me?" Dr Tarlo looked at her with intrigue for a moment until she looked over to him, smiling with a blush plastered onto her cheeks. She let out a sigh, putting her arms around Dr Tarlo so suddenly, making him freeze. 

"Uhh, Spirit-" Spirit cut him off before she could finish, resting her head on his shoulder. 

"Both... To answer your question." Spirit referred to when Dr Tarlo asked about needing help or talking. Dr Tarlo swallowed spit, becoming nervous, gripping onto his turtle neck. Spirit slowly pressed against him, rather needy. He looked over to her, but her face was hidden in his shoulder. 

"Both..? What do you mean by that?" Dr Tarlo asked her. He watched as she slowly pulled away from his shoulder, looking up to him, their faces inches apart, which made Dr Tarlo turn red. She leaned in for a moment before talking and reaching her arm past behind him, pressing a button. 

"I want you..." Before Dr Tarlo could even answer he heard a noise go off, alarming the room that the portal barrier was down. He felt a hand on his chest pushing him right back into the portal, the lights of it flashing, causing him to nearly go blind, only hearing Spirit's voice.

"To become trapped for me."


End file.
